Adiós
by PukitChan
Summary: Ellos sabían perfectamente cuánto dolía despedirse de la persona amada. Ellos mejor que nadie sabían lo que significaba decir adiós.


Yuri on Ice pertenece a sus respectivos creadores. Escribo por simple y puro pasatiempo. Viva el insomnio.

Personajes: (Yakov/Lilia) (Victor/Yuri)

* * *

 **¡Adiós!**

 **Por:**

 **PukitChan**

Existían momentos en los que Yakov podía recordar. Había instantes, mientras la nieve caía y una suave música resonaba en la pista, en los que era capaz de ver más allá de las victorias, las medallas, los aplausos y el hielo. Existían ocasiones –a veces horas, a veces solo efímeros segundos– en los que Yakov no analizaba los errores, sino los sentimientos y el corazón de sus patinadores. Algunos, un libro abierto, dispuestos a ser leídos por los demás. Otros, un enigma difícil de entender.

Victor Nikiforov, su patinador estrella, no entraba en ninguna de esas categorías.

Rebosante de talento y caprichoso como un niño al que nadie supo decirle que no, Victor llegó a su pista demasiado joven. Y desde ese momento, desde el instante en el que lo vio patinar con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa enmarcando sus labios, Yakov supo que criar a ese chico para ser un campeón mundial sería el mayor desafío de su vida.

La vida de un patinador artístico no era fácil; Yakov lo sabía mejor que nadie. Eran horas dedicadas a la pista, a la música y al amor de un arte que el mundo miraba con admiración. Era, en ocasiones, mirar hacia otro lado, fingiendo ser fuerte cuando se decía adiós, aunque toda tu alma rogara un no. Era despedidas, primero a la familia y luego a los seres que escoges más allá de ella. Era, sobre todo, entregarle tu corazón al hielo y a la cuchilla que lo rompe. El patinaje artístico –y cualquier arte, si se miraba con verdadera atención– a veces implicaba soledad.

Sin embargo, y durante mucho tiempo, a Victor no pareció importarle esto. Enamorado del patinaje artístico y entregando su alma al deporte, era el tipo de persona que no solo había nacido para ello, sino que también había llegado al lugar correcto y estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo. Porque a pesar de los gritos, los regaños y los castigos impuestos una y otra vez mientras iba creciendo y madurando, Victor se posicionó en poco tiempo en el lugar en el que siempre debió haber estado: en el podio de un campeonato mundial, rompiendo récords y besando una medalla oro.

Pero el mundo arrodillándose a tus pies no lo era todo. No _podía_ serlo todo. Y aunque Victor no lo comprendiera aún, algún día –tarde o temprano– estaba seguro de que lo haría, porque a Yakov también le había pasado.

A veces, cuando miraba a Victor desenvolverse en el hielo con la elegancia de una estrella distante que nunca dejaría brillar, Yakov pensaba en sí mismo. Él también había sido un patinador, un campeón; el rey del mundo. Durante muchos años en su vida como patinador competitivo, Yakov había disfrutado de la lluvia de aplausos que lo acompañaban al salir de la pista. Y de la misma arrogante manera en la que Victor sabía de su talento, Yakov caminaba por el mundo, sabiéndose el mejor.

Hasta la noche –una noche muy parecida en la que Victor tuvo un fugaz encuentro con algo que se asemejaba bastante al amor- en la que en un Banquete, Yakov la conoció. Y ella, siempre ella, fue su perdición, su miedo, su fuerza, su llanto y su verdadero amor.

 _Lilia._

Como una irónica broma, de esas que al destino a veces le gustaba trazar, Yakov presenció algo que jamás creyó ver: descubrió que Victor se dejaba llevar por las manos de un joven ebrio que lo hacía sonreír como nadie en su vida. Y cuando Victor y aquel joven japonés bailaron juntos, riéndose y mirándose como si nadie más existiera en ese salón, Yakov, en lugar de regañarlo como normalmente lo haría por semejante espectáculo, se detuvo recordó una noche muy similar a esa, muchos años atrás, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con aquella hermosa joven bailarina que en el centro de la pista, bailaba con el patinador cuya coreografía ella había diseñado.

 _Lilia Baranovskaya._

 _Mi amada Lilia._

La hermosa chica que creaba música con su cuerpo. La bailarina que irradiaba belleza con ese vestido azul, ese cabello oscuro acariciando sus hombros, esos movimientos elegantes y envolventes, y esa mirada verde que sabía perfectamente lo que significaba luchar por lo que se anhelaba, sin darse el lujo de rendirse.

 _Si un patinador tiene que enamorarse, sin duda alguna, es de una persona que le enseñe a amar y escuchar el movimiento y el sonido de la música._

Así fue Lilia para Yakov.

Y, también, así creía que sería _él_ para Victor.

Yuri Katsuki.

La noche en la que Victor decidió marcharse fue inesperada para todos, pero no para Yakov. Por supuesto, trató de hacerlo entrar en razón porque Victor era un idiota. Pero en el fondo –aunque quizá no tan oculto como creía– Yakov sabía que nada lo detendría. Y aunque Victor no lo entendió en ese momento, la razón de sus palabras (¡ _Vitya, si te vas ahora, no podrás regresar!)_ no eran una advertencia a su carrera como patinador.

 _Era la advertencia que le decía que si encontraba el amor, Victor no volvería ser el mismo._

 _No regresaría siendo el patinador que alguna vez había sido coronado por el mundo._

 _Porque, después de todo, fue eso lo que a Yakov le pasó._

Lilia fue su luz, su amor, su vida. Mientras ella bailaba, él patinaba. Ella tomaba su brazo y le enseñaba cómo levantarlo para hacer de su patinaje una hermosa pieza de interpretación. Él sujetaba su cintura y le enseñaba a deslizarse sobre el hielo. Y aquello, esa muestra del amor tan magnifica que estaban viviendo juntos, los llevó a la cima; a una extraña y maravillosa torre en donde ambos, impulsados por el mutuo amor que sentían, habían decidido superar todas las expectativas.

Y cuando Yakov cuidó a Yuri, motivado por el cariño y los recuerdos, se sorprendió al ver a Lilia en él. En el movimiento de sus manos, en sus gestos decididos, en su cuerpo transmitiendo al patinar la música que no era solo una melodía escogida al azar, sino una tonalidad que narraba su historia. Sus sentimientos. Y su amor por Victor.

 _(¡Porque nadie ama más este programa que yo! ¡El programa que Victor y yo creamos juntos!_ )

 _Lilia, ¿aún recuerdas cuando bailabas solo para mí y yo patinaba solo para ti? ¿Aún recuerdas esos sentimientos?_

Entonces, Yuri Katsuki se mudó a Rusia.

No le sorprendía. No decía nada.

Pero fue una tarde nublada, cuando Yuri y Victor practicaban juntos una pirueta, cuando Yakov miró hacia la izquierda y encontró a Lilia mirándolos. Y durante un instante –un precioso, pero doloroso momento- sus miradas se cruzaron. Por sus ojos, los recuerdos brillaron: los besos, el matrimonio, los anillos que aún conservaban en secreto y la promesa de estar juntos siempre, hasta la que realidad se interpuso entre ellos. Hasta que brillo de ambos decidió que dos almas no podían estar tan cerca la una de la otra.

¿O fueron ellos quienes se negaron a seguir intentándolo?

…Hasta el momento en el que Lilia cerró los ojos y entendió que no podía detener su carrera, aquella que más amaba, por Yakov.

Se dijeron adiós. Se besaron. Se despidieron, tal vez porque se amaban demasiado y la idea de estar separados mientras seguían siendo el uno del otro era insoportable. Se despidieron, quizá porque en ese momento no eran lo suficientemente fuertes. Tal vez porque no supieron bailar bajo el mismo ritmo, a pesar de que la música y sus pasos no dejaba de guiarlos el uno al otro.

A veces, Yakov Feltsman miraba a Victor mientras le sonreía a Yuri.

Y, en ocasiones, muy de vez en cuando, notaba que Lilia también los miraba con nostalgia, y por un instante volvía a ser uno con ella.

¿Podría ser que Lilia también pensaba lo que él?

 _Sean fuertes, por favor. Resistan. El separarse de alguien a quien aman, por muy doloroso y solitario que resulte, no significa que deban decirse adiós._

 _Sean fuertes. Aunque quieran rendirse, aunque sus piernas se dobleguen y sus lágrimas aparezcan. Cuando tengan que separarse, porque es inevitable en una profesión como la que han elegido, pueden seguir juntos. Habrá noches en las que anhelaran el consuelo y los brazos de su amado. Habrá noches en las que imitarán el llanto de la soledad…_

 _…_ _pero, por favor, resistan._

 _Porque sentimientos como los que ustedes tienen, no se repetirán jamás._

 _¿No es así... Lilia?_

 ** _"¡Vuelve!_**

 ** _¡Vuelve y escucha la canción que ese muchacho está creando para ti!"_**

* * *

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer y más gracias si les nace un pequeño review para esta historia_**

 ** _La escritora perdida, PukitChan_**


End file.
